


We're Not in Texas Anymore

by writingkiwi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, comedey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Michael & Gavin goes into the world of XRay & Vav. They meet their counterparts & XRay is jealous of how an alternate version of his bff is bff's (XRay doesn't know that his alternate self is bff with them) with their alternate "arch nemesis".</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not in Texas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Hilda has been up all night trying to get this stupid machine to work. How hard can it be to teleport and apple from one platform to another? She makes some changes to the circuitry and trudges back over to the control panel. She hits the button not expecting much to happen. But to her surprise the apple does disappear with a _ZAP._ She stares at the other platform eyes wide and hopeful. The apple does not appear, but something else does.

There’s a bright flash and loud shriek. Hilda shields her eyes from the flash, and ducks behind the control panel for safety.

“What the fuck?!” An angry voice shouts.

“Michael what just happened?”

Hilda frowns, that’s Vav’s voice. She stands up and her eyebrows rise at what she sees. Mogar and Vav are staring around her lab in confusion. Vav’s wearing normal clothes for once, a print t-shirt and jeans. But the more surprising thing is Mogar wearing normal clothes, he’s got a print t-shirt on a swell and jeans, and a beanie covering his curls.

“What are you two doing here?” She crosses her arms in frustration. She’s had a long night she doesn’t need this too.

They both startle at her voice. “Who the hell are you?” Mogar asks. Hilda notes his voice isn’t as gruff or low as usual.

Before Hilda can answer him, ORF flies past them towards Hilda. Vav shrieks and Mogar jumps out of the way his eyes wide in fear. Now Hilda’s really confused, they’ve both seen ORF before. She gets an idea.

“ORF scan them please?”

ORF runs her green scanner over the pair. “They are Gavin Free and Michael Jones. They are not from this universe.”

Hilda’s eyes widen. “My teleported can reach other universes!”

Michael runs a hand over his face. “Please tell me we’re not where I think we are.”

Gavin’s looking around at everything in awe. “We’re in X-Ray and Vav!”

Hilda frowns, not wanting to know how those two idiots are known in another universe. _But I might need their help with this._ She sighs and picks up the phone calling their stupid hotline.

A very grumpy X-Ray picks up the phone. “X-Ray and Vav hotline, how dare you call at this hour.”

Hilda rolls her eyes. “You and your man friend need to get your asses over here right now.”

“Why?”

“Because I accidentally made a portal to another universe and need your help.”

She hangs up and turns to her guests. She finds them both pulling random weapons off the weapon wall and geeking out over them. Gavin is swinging a lightsaber around, and Michael is aiming a copy of her taser gun around.

“Put those back!”

They both jump at the loud shout and put the weapons back. Hilda crosses her arms and stares them both down noting that their resemblance to Mogar and Vav is uncanny.

“Why do you know about X-Ray and Vav?”

Michael’s mouth twitches into a smile, and Vav laughs awkwardly. “It’s an animated show in our universe. I voice Vav.”

Hilda laughs. “Of course all the shit that happens in this city is ridiculous enough for a show.”

Michael laughs. “Yeah I voice Mogar.”

Hilda frowns, “But your voice isn’t as deep.”

Michael grins and clears his throat. “Is this more like it?”

Hilda nods. ‘Yep that’s Mogar alright.”

Before they can discuss this further X-Ray and Vav sprint into the room in their suits. They both screech to halt at the sight of Michael and Gavin.

“Why is Mogar dressed normal and why is there a clone of Vav?” X-Ray does not hesitate to question.

Vav just walks up to Gavin and stares at him in awe. Gavin is staring back at him with the same look on his face. Michael bursts into a fit of giggles. “Holy shit you both look so dumb.”

“Hey!” Vav and Gavin shout in unison.

“What the fuck is happening!” X-Ray shouts, silencing everyone.

Hilda sighs at the sight before her. X-Ray Vav and Mogar are enough to deal with on their own, she does not want to deal with two more of them.

“This is Michael and Gavin, they’re pretty much Mogar and Vav from another universe. This is too much for me to deal with right now so goodnight, don’t destroy the town etc etc.”

She waves and heads off to get some much needed sleep.

Gavin and Vav go back to staring at each other and laughing at how they sound identical. Michael notices X-Ray glaring at him.

“What’s your problem dude?”

X-Ray crosses his arms. “You may not be Mogar, but you look like him so I don’t trust you.”

Michael laughs. “I forgot you hate him for no good reason. Dude you can trust me, Gavin’s my best friend.”

X-Ray’s frown deepens, and Michael takes a step back remembering how reckless this guy is. But before X-Ray can do anything dumb, the sound of a door being kicked in startles everyone.

They all look over and see Mogar storming into the room. His eyes land on Michael and he growls angrily as he approaches them.

“What is the meaning of this?” He points at Michael like he’s an object.

Gavin giggles. “Michael he’s taller than you.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “He’s also stronger and shirtless.” Michael glances at Mogar’s abs. “Holy shit you are way more ripped in person.”

Mogar growls and crosses his arms, he’s still waiting for an answer.

“This is Michael and Gavin. They’re you and me from a different universe.” Vav steps up and carefully explains.

Michael nudges Gavin. “Look I’m taller than you in this universe.”

Gavin nudges Michael right back.

Vav turns to them. “You guys have nowhere to stay!”

“Shit you’re right.”

Vav grins. “You can stay with us!”

X-Ray steps forward waving his arms all over the place. “Nope! No! No way!”

Vav frowns at him. “Why?”

“I’m not letting a copy of our arch nemesis into our house.”

Michael and Gavin giggle together both knowing that X-Ray is being ridiculous. But they both shut up when Vav gets angry.

“For the last time, he is not our arch nemesis! We can’t just leave them with nowhere to stay!”

X-Ray and Vav are having a glare off. During the awkward silence Gavin realises that Mogar is still here.

“Hey.”

Mogar turns to face him, and Gavin suddenly realises how intimidating he is. It’s also really weird seeing a version of Michael that’s taller and stronger, and very shirtless.

“Vav means well you know. He really is trying to help you.”

Mogar frowns. “The blue one is a nuisance.”

Gavin feels slightly offended at that, but then he remembers what happened to Mogar’s house. Michael clearly got bored of watching X-Ray and Vav argue.

“What are we talking about?” He butts into the conversation.

“I’m trying to tell him that Vav’s trying to help.”

Michael snorts. “You trying to get him to like Vav?”

“What! No, you idiot.”

Michael laughs and wraps an arm around Gavin’s shoulder, hugging him. “Dude chill. He’s alternate me, he has to get along with alternate you at some point.”

Mogar is watching them curiously. “You are companions?”

Gavin giggles. “He talks funny.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Yeah we’re friends.”

Mogar frowns. “Does he not annoy you?”

Michael snorts. “Oh hell yeah he annoys me. But I annoy him right back. That’s our system.”

Mogar nods and then leaves without a word. Michael and Gavin watch him go.

“He is so weird.” Gavin whispers.

Michael shoves him away and steps out of their hug. “Shut up, he’s awesome.”

“You’re biased.”

Michael shrugs. “So what if I am?”

Gavin side eyes X-Ray and Vav still bickering. “We should probably do something about that.”

Michael storms over to the pair and separates them. “SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MAKE A FUCKING DECISION!”

X-Ray and Vav are both startled by the yelling, and they both shrink away from Michael. Gavin’s laughter catches all of their attention.

“They’re not used to you being all rage quit.” He’s still giggling.

X-Ray is now glaring at Michael, he turns to Gavin. “How are you friends with him? Isn’t he evil?”

“Uh the most evil thing he’s done is tip me and my chair over.”

Michael laughs at the memory. “That was fucking funny.”

“Well I got my revenge.”

X-Ray returns to sulking silently, and Vav makes the decision. “You guys can stay at our place."

When they get to X-Ray and Vav’s room they realises they don’t have any spare beds.

“I can share with X-Ray, you two can share my bed.”

Michael and Gavin squish into their bed fine, but X-Ray grumbles about having to share with Vav.

*********

The next morning Gavin wakes up on the floor, and glares up at Michael’s grinning face. They make their way back to Monarch Labs while X-Ray and Vav head out to be super heroes.

“X-Ray is so jealous, it’s so funny.” Michael comments as they make their way through Hilda’s lab.

They find Hilda tinkering with the teleporter that sent them here. She acknowledges them with a wave. Michael and Gavin make their way over to the windows to look over the city. They see red laser beams shooting up into the sky a few blocks over.

“Found them.” Gavin says pointing out the chaos.

Michael grins. “Look who decided to join in.” He points out Mogar leaping across rooftops towards the destruction.

“No one’s gonna believe us when we get back.”

Michael sighs. “I wouldn’t believe it if someone told me.”

“They’re gonna think we got so drunk that we got on plane or something!”

Michael grins. “We totally would do that though.”

The lack of chaos from the streets catches their attention and they catch sight of Mogar sprinting towards Monarch Labs, as he gets closer they notice he’s carrying both X-Ray and Vav under each arm.

He comes barrelling into the room, and places them both on a nearby table. “They are injured.”

Hilda stops working on the teleporter and rushes to their sides, Michael and Gavin follow. X-Ray and Vav are both bruised and battered an entirely unconscious. Hilda bandages any cuts, and ORF is flying around scanning their injuries. Mogar is also poking and prodding checking for broken bones. Michael and Gavin watch on helplessly.

“They’ll be fine. They just got hit in the head.” Hilda sighs in relief.

They all expect Mogar to leave again but he just sits next to the two knocked out heroes watching them.

Michael nudges Gavin. “Dude I think you convinced him to like Vav.”

“Now if someone could convince X-Ray that Mogar’s a good guy that’d be a bloody miracle.”

Hilda approaches them. “The teleporter is ready to go. You guys can head back to your universe now if you want.”

“Can we take a souvenir?” Gavin asks.

Michael pinches the bridge of his nose. Hilda shakes her head.

“I don’t trust you with anything from this lab.”

Gavin pouts and Michael rolls his eyes dragging him over to the teleporter. Hilda hits the switch and a bright light consumes them. They find themselves standing in the Achievement Hunter office with everyone staring at them wide eyed.

“Where the hell have you been!?” Geoff shrieks.

Michael and Gavin exchange a look and start laughing.

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.”


End file.
